The story of Alex and Nikki, Carbon continued
by KFF
Summary: This is what happens after Carbon ends. I suck at summaries but please read anyway.The story is here because I didn't know where else to put it. This is a collaboration work.
1. Chapter 1 the remembrance

This is my first ever fic that I am putting up here. It is done in collaboration with Quaker nuts :) who kindly agreed to co-write with me.

We own nothing of Need for Speed Carbon and are not making any money off of this story. This is for entertainment only.

Please, enjoy and reviews are welcome with cookies and milk.

Also this is NOT going to be a 'love' story. There will be no romance, friendship only.

**The Story of Nikki and Alex. Carbon continued**

**By KFF and ****Quaker nuts**

**Chapter 1 the remembrance**

It was over now. I had won the city from Darius. It had been a hard battle to win, but in the end, I had done it. I stand watching where Darius had driven into the distance, almost picturing his face, the scowl in place, the thoughts of revenge fresh on his mind.

I know I haven't seen the last of him.

"So man, what are you going to do now that you own the whole city?"

I hear Sal's voice behind me. I keep staring ahead, not answering out loud, but his question vibrates in my head. What am I going to do now I am boss of all the races in Palmont City? I slowly turn to face my crew. They helped me get where I am. Without them I would still be struggling to beat Darius and his crew of ex bosses.

I look at both Yumi and Sal. They are great scouts and I now know where all the secrets of Palmont City are for a quick route during a race. Samson and Neville had been great blockers. Neville may have his moments but I now considered him a good friend. He stuck by me when I first got here and was alone. Colin, he was good at what he did as well. Won plenty a race with his help. The final member of my crew, she was a different matter. Nikki. I can hear her words when she first saw me as clear as if she were saying them to me now,

"How dare you show your face here" rings in my head whenever I look at her.

Once, before this whole mess started, Nikki and I were close. We were the best of friends and I thought I could always count on her to be there at my side, through thick and thin. I guess I was wrong. One word from Darius and she was against me faster than a dime hitting the floor. I had lost all my trust in her. I didn't say anything while I was trying to defeat Darius, and yes, she did help me. But the fact she chose to believe him over me, who had been her friend since we were kids. That hurt and I would never forget.

"So, who here is hungry, cause I am starving!" we all hear Neville say.

"You're always hungry Neville" Samson says and we all laugh, "I can't help it, I have an upper digestive problem." Neville replies. "What?"

Samson says in return. "Everything I eat gets digested to fast, I think that could pass as a problem." Samson just sighed.

"I could do with some food." I say at last and they all nod. We start heading towards our rides and I see Nikki approaching me from the side. She has a strange look on her face, one I don't recognize. "Hey Alex, um, we need to talk, just the two of us" she whispers to me when she reaches me. I stare at the keys to my Porsche Carrera GT and let out a slow sigh. "Not now Nikki." I say and slowly lift my head up to look at her. She has a look of mixed sadness and hurt on her face, the look she got when she broke up with her first boyfriend back in high school after finding him with another girl.

"Will we ever talk?" she says and I don't know what to say. I don't want to talk about how her betrayal hurt me; how I felt our friendship would never be the same no matter what she said. "We will talk, just not now." I say and start heading towards my Porsche and hear her following me. The others are already at their cars. Samson shouted out, "we'll all meet at Footy's Dinner." and the others agreed. I recognize the name of the place he and I first met, after I had defeated Angie. Then Colin yells out, "Last one there pays the bill!" Everyone does a burnout and leaves, leaving just Nikki and myself walking towards my car. As I reach my car she puts a hand on my arm.

"Alex, I am sorry..," she starts to say but I cut her off. "Not here or now Nikki, please." I say and she lowers her hand. "We're not going to talk about this, are we." she says with sadness and weariness in her voice.

"I'm not ready to hear you say you are sorry yet Nikki, but give it a little time, time to get over it and forget. Time to let our friendship heal Nikki." I say and she nods. "I still want you on my team though." I say and she gives a small smile. "Well we'd better follow the others, don't want them getting any wrong ideas now would we." she says and walks towards her car. When she reaches it she turns and says to me,

"What will it take to fix what I have done?" We stand in silence for 5 minutes before I answer. "We'll know when it happens." I say back and get into my Porsche Carrera GT, "Besides, now you're going to have to pay the bill!" She runs to her ride and I start driving in the direction of Tony's diner, a small smile on my face. Maybe, given time, things will work out between Nikki and I, then we will face Darius and whatever he has to throw at us together, as a team and with our friends.

**Well that is Chapter 1 done. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is in the works already so might post that one soon.**

**Oh and yeah Darius will be making a comeback in future chapters, I just don't know how yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 Food and Gas

Well, here is chapter 2 up. Please read and review. :)

Again, own nothing of NFS and this is for entertainment only.

**Chapter 2 Food and Gas**

* * *

We finally made it to the dinner. I was 6 minutes ahead of Nikki so she was groaning as she got out of her car. "You lost fair and square Nikki." I say as we reach the others at their table. Neville had already ordered. Sitting in front of him was a plate with 2 cheese burgers, a heap of fries, another plate loaded with fried onion rings, a third plate with a huge slice of cheese cake and a glass of a suspicious looking brown liquid. I squint my eyes at it as I sit next to Yumi. We were at a table for 8.

On one side were Samson, Neville and Colin and on my side was Sal, Yumi with

Nikki at the end of the table between Sal and Colin. "Is that diet coke Neville?" I ask taking his glass for a taste. "Yes it is, I'm on this new fried food diet, you should try it sometime." He says, taking his glass back after my little taste. "Ugh Nev, how can you eat all that?" Yumi asks as Neville shoves some chips into his mouth. "By picking them up, putting them in my mouth, and slowly chewing." He says once he has swallowed. "There is no way you are eating all of that Neville." I say and grab his plate with the cheese cake and two forks, handing one to Yumi, intending to share the cheese cake with her. "Hey, that's mine." He says, trying to take back the plate. "And two burgers, your eyes are bigger than your stomach Nev." Samson says, managing to get a spare plate from a passing waiter and transferring one of Neville's burgers to it. "Hey I was going to eat that one first." He wails. "Well you still have the one left Neville and I doubt you'll eat these so Sal and I will enjoy them." Says Colin, grabbing

Neville's plate of onion rings. Neville looks around at us forlornly. Yumi and

I were already tucking into the cheese cake, it was delicious. Colin and Sal

were enjoying the onion rings, Sal had some ketchup on his side of the plate.

"How can you eat onion rings with that stuff?" Colin asked as he popped a ring into his mouth and chewed. "Quite easily my good man." Sal replied then dipped a ring into the sauce before putting it into his mouth slowly, as if to relish the flavour, but really to annoy Colin. Samson was defiantly enjoying his burger while Nikki was half heartedly eating her fries. I could tell she was still upset about our chat before we got here, but there was nothing I could do about that. Neville finally gave up on getting his food back once he saw us all start to eat. I knew he wouldn't mind, he wasn't a selfish kind of guy. We all ate in silence for 5 minutes. All of us starting to feel awkward for some reason. No one knew how to break the silence, but Neville decided to break it his own way, with a loud burp. "Neville, eeww, we are in public!" Yumi said while trying to cover her slowly turning red face. "Hey, it's not my fault diet coke gives me gas." He said, to which we all replied at once, "Then don't drink it." We all stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into slightly hysterical laughter. That was all that was needed to break the ice and the conversation flowed from there, though it was a light trickle between Nikki and I, but I knew it would be some time before we got back to where we used to be.

After about twenty minutes, we were going to head back to the garage, and do yet some more tune ups to our ride, when a muscle car came by. It had a Grim reaper painted on the door, was yellow, with brown stripe running right through it, with red window tint. It pulled up to the parking lot, did a burnout, then sat there staring at us, soon after, three more muscle cars with the same paint job, but no grim reaper came by, and formed around the lead muscle car. The lead muscle car's door opened, and out stepped a fairly handsome man. He was bald, and had a muscle shirt on. He had baggy pants, he had a chain coming out of one of them. His face looked like it was chiselled by stone, steely eyes, and thin lips. He then came forward towards us, while his crewmen revved their engines. "Which one of you is Alex?" He asked, his voice deep, with a sort of evil tone to it. I stepped forward, and he walked over to me. He then looked me over, and smiled with a grimace that I can only begin to imagine what he was thinking. "So this is who took the city from Darius, you look like you couldn't take a little kid in a video game!"

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, but I kept my cool.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, we're here to give you a warning."

"Which would be?"

He then stepped out of the way so we got a clear view of his car and crewmen.

"You got another gang in the making."

"Looks like a bunch of delivery men to me."

I could clearly see the anger on his face, but he kept his cool also.

"We're going to take the city from you Alex!"

"Big words for a small man!" I reply

He then started walking towards his car, and got in, and then he leaned his head out the window.

"The reapers of the seventh age will own this city Alex, one race at a time!"

He then closed the window, he and his crewmen all did a 180 degree burnout, and sped off into the distance. Neville then came up to me.

"Is it something we should worry about Alex?"

I then turned and looked at him.

"All in due time, come on, let's go."

We all walked towards our cars, revved them up, and sped off towards their warehouse.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to be able to update it soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

**Here is Chapter 3. Written by my co-writer Quaker nuts so all the credit goes to him :)**

**Chapter 3: Complications**

I rode my ride through the city, looking over the cliffs where I had taken out every other crew boss one by one. It also reminded me how I had been caught by cross. It also served for a reminder as to when and where Nikki betrayed me.

The rest of the crew were at the warehouse, either trying to fix up some races with each other, or tuning up their rides. I sat on the hood of my car, just staring up at the sky.

Being a wanted man wasn't easy. The cops were always trying to catch street racers. Luckily my secret spot had yet to be found by either accident or proof. I sat there for about half an hour, before I heard the roar of a car engine. I looked back to see nothing, but the car engine sound was still clear. I was about to check it out before Neville came over the radio.

"Alex, you there?"

I hopped into the car, and grabbed the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here, what's going on?"'

"I suggest you get back to the warehouse, and get here as fast as you can, we just got wind from one of Colin's informants, and you've been ratted out by someone Alex."

I just sit there, too stunned to believe what Neville was saying to me. Just then I heard the cops' sirens as the came around the corner. I quickly revved my engine and sped off. I was easily going 160 km an hour, but the cops had bought out their new rides, and were keeping pace with me.

I then looked ahead, and spotted a giant donut over the donut shop.

Looks like they just got it repaired too, so sad. I thought to myself. I hit the pillars supporting the giant donut, and got two police cars, but there were still two more, and I couldn't lead them to the warehouse and risk my friends getting caught.

I looked ahead, and spotted the giant globe in the middle of the street. This is going to get close!

I hit the supports on the globe. It landed on the first car, crushing the front. It then rolled off, into the path of the second car, which made the car looked like a scrunched up soda can. I then sped off to the warehouse.

I arrived at the warehouse five minutes later. I burst through the door, murder on my mind.

"Where's Nikki!?"

Everyone was too shocked to answer me; they had never seen me so angry, so I asked again.

"Where's Nikki!?"

Sal stepped forward.

"She's right over there boss." He said sheepishly, and then back off. I walked over to the office of the warehouse, and she was there, typing stuff on the computers, no doubt trying to get us parts.

"Ah, Alex you're back! You wouldn't believe the deal..."

"Enough of this! You ratted me out to the fuzz!"

"What! I did not!" She said, surprise and anger obvious on her face.

"We'll see about that! Hey guys, has she been out of this office at all today!"

"Nothing doing Alex, she's been in there all day, and before you go saying she emailed them, I was helping her get the parts for the cars." Neville replied.

I let the anger cease and turned back towards Nikki.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was reliving the past when they came up on me."

Nikki nodded, but she was obviously hurt that I had pointed the finger at her first; this was going to be hard to mend things up. Suddenly Samson came up in a hurry.

"We have problems!"

"What kind of problems?"

"The reapers just took over western carbon city!"

_**Well That is chapter 3 for now. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon.**_

_**Review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Last Resort

**Well here is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Chapter 4: Last Resort**

* * *

_**Previously in chapter 3:**_

_**Nikki nodded, but she was obviously hurt that I had pointed the finger at her**_

_**first; this was going to be hard to mend things up. Suddenly Samson came up in**_

_**a hurry.**_

_**"We have problems!"**_

_**"What kind of problems?"**_

_**"The reapers just took over western carbon city!"  
**_

* * *

"Damn, they are moving fast." I mumbled to myself while leaning against the

nearest wall, trying to let it sink in what was happening. First someone ratted

me out to the cops now this. These guys were serious and big trouble.

"How are we going to handle this one Alex?" Samson asks.

"Group meeting everyone, into the garage." I say and head out of the small

office.

When I get to the garage I stare at all the cars I had used to win my races to

win the city. My Carrera being the one I had beaten Darius with, and parked next

to it was Darius's car itself. I never use it to race. Though he had been a

crook and a bastard, he had still been a friend once, and though I wouldn't

say it out loud, I did respect the guy like hell.

"Ok, like Samson said, what are we going to do now Alex? I mean, if these

Reapers carry on at this pace they will have the city within the month." Colin

said quietly from his corner of the room where he was leaning against his car.

I sigh and rub my face, trying to think of an answer when Neville decides to

give a response.

"I'll tell you what he will do; he will kick some reaper behinds." He says

and tries to do a high kick but ends up flat on his ass instead.

"What was that move called Neville? Whale dive?" Yumi jokes and we all laugh

a bit. We need to relax; I fear that the tension is going to cause us as much

internal problems if we aren't careful.

"Look everyone!" I say to get their attention. "We've got to think of a

way to keep this city ours. Anyone got any ideas?" I ask, putting the topic

out there for everyone to pick at.

We have a few minutes of silence. I can see they are all thinking hard. Well

Neville looks like he has indigestion, but then I think he actually might be

thinking.

"I have it!" he suddenly shouts out, causing Sal, who was sitting next to

him, to fall out of his seat.

"What have you got Neville?" I ask as Sal dusts off his jeans and whacks

Neville on the back of the head.

"We need a snack, I'm starved. Anyone else here hungry?" He says and we

all groan.

"You made me fall out of my chair for that!" Sal exclaims, once again

hitting Neville on the back of the head.

"What? What did I say?" He asks, looking clueless.

"Never you mind Neville, never you mind." Nikki says and we all agree with

her.

"Well, I might have an idea." Comes Nikki after another few minutes of

silence.

"As long as it's not as bad as Neville's, we are all ears" I say to

which Neville protests "I was just asking who was hungry." and Sal again

hits his head.

"Well, we need to somehow keep tabs on these guys right, find a way to stop

them. Well I know one person who can not only help with that, but has

connections to the cops. The cops, though we don't see eye to eye with them,

they will also be after the Reapers, and we do need all the help we can get."

She says, trailing off near the end.

I have a bad feeling I know exactly who she is going to suggest and I don't

want to agree, but I know she is right.

"Who do you know who can get the cops to help us?" asks Yumi, playing with

one of her blue ponytails.

"Cross." Is all I say and they all suddenly look at me, eyes wide open.

"Cross? Isn't he that bounty hunter we paid just before you beat Darius?"

asks Samson and I nod. Yes Cross had gotten his money in the end.

"Look, is he even still in town?" Neville asks and I look to Nikki.

"I could find out with a contact of mine." Colin puts in and we all nod.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Cross is what we need if we want to stop

the Reapers." I say before running my hand through my hair.

"The 64million dollar question left in the air is, will he want to help us?"

asked Sal, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 4 up for your reading pleasure.**

**Reviews welcomes with coke and chips and a free teddy bear ;).**


	5. Chapter 5 Desperation

_**Well here is Chapter 5. It would have been up sooner, but I needed to find something for it and that took ages lol.**_

_**Anyway enjoy and review please :)**_

**_This was written by Quaker nuts and edited by me. Enjoy._  
**

**Chapter 5 Desperation**

* * *

Colin had gone out to see this contact of his; he always had a back way out of anything. He could get us any information, anytime, anywhere, it was pretty amazing to watch him work, even though we couldn't actually see him. It was a little over midnight, but everyone was wide awake, save for Neville, who kept complaining about not eating enough the past hour. He was half dead walking around, so I sent Sal to go pick something up for everyone. Twenty minutes later, Sal was back with burgers for everyone. About ten minutes after that,

Colin returned, along with a note in his hand.

"How did it go?" I ask walking forward.

"He's still in town, for now, he plans to bug out in the morning, which would be about six hours from now, here's the address."

Colin hands over the paper, and I look at it, and Nikki walks up to my side, and starts reading over my shoulder. I give an exasperated sigh.

"You know I hate it when you do that"

"It's why I do it." She replies with a slight smile on her face.

I look back at the piece of paper that Colin had given me. The address wasn't actually an address; apparently he had been camping out near the cliffs, ready to catch anyone that decided he could get in without his permission.

I started walking over to the car, and Nikki followed.

"I'd better come to; Cross might not want to speak to you after what you did to him in Rockport." She says and I immediately think of Mia. She may have been a cop but she was a great help when I needed it. I hope she is doing ok back in Rockport.

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes, "but take your own car, I want to make sure if we are ratted out again, they won't get us both"

She nods, and heads towards her car. I open my car, and Yumi yells out,

"What about us?"

I stand there for a moment with my car door open, and think. I then get an idea.

"Neville and Sal, you head to central Palmont city, Yumi and Samson, you stay in this part of town, and Colin, see what you can do about the south! We have to stop them from taking over Palmont city at any cost so patrol, if you want to call it that, do whatever you think necessary to keep the city ours"

"But I haven't had my second supper yet!" Neville yells out, but Sal just grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and drags him to his car saying something along the lines of 'you just ate you big hobbit' before getting out of hearing range. I mentally smile at the way those two interact before I then get in my own car.

After about ten minutes of driving we arrive at the cliffs, and can see Cross' car.

He is standing next to it, drinking something out of a styrofoam cup. Probably some sort of coffee. Upon seeing us, he sets down his cup and walks over. Both Nikki and I get out of our cars and walk over.

"You" He says with a nod of his head in my direction, "I thought you would show your face to me of your own free will, especially after I had to help you win that city" he says, pointing to Palmont over his shoulder.

"I got my money from you, what do you want now?" he asks, looking directly at Nikki.

Nikki then steps forward, and steps in front of Cross and I.

"We have a problem that needs fixing, the sort of fixing you do so well"

"What" And you think I'll help you?"

"Yeah, I do think you will, for the right price"

"Ok, you got me there, tell me the job, and I tell you the price"

Nikki then claps her hand and continues.

"I'm sure you've heard about a gang called the Reapers?"

"Yeah, maybe I have what of it?"

"Well, we want their rides out of commission, they are moving to fast in our territory and we need them out of the picture."

"And you want me to take out all their rides?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Well, I might be able to do it, but this is going to cost you guys a lot."

"How much you asking for?" I ask him.

"Five hundred grand"

"What! I can't afford that!"

Nikki then kicks me in the ankle lightly, and walks towards Cross. She then puts her hand on his chin.

"I'm sure you can lower it for me, can' you?"

"Well, I could if I wanted to"

Nikki then walks around him, trailing her hand on his back and chest.

"Please?"

Cross is sweating, and wiping his brow, he then answers.

"Alright, three hundred grand for you, but that is as low as I'm willing to go"

"Thank you Cross." Nikki replies and heads back to her car. I follow behind her.

"You watch too many old movies." I say, opening the door on my car.

"It's effective, isn't it?" She replies with a cheeky grin before getting into her car.

"Yeah, I guess, come on, we have to see how the other guys are doing." I say into my radio then Nikki and I then rev our engines, and speed off.

* * *

**_Well that is it for chapter 5. Yes chapter 6 is actually done. Just need my partner in crime to edit it then will post it asap :)_**

**_Till then enjoy your free cookies and milk while you review._**


	6. Chapter 6 After Thought

_**Well once again updating ;). This is slightly longer than usual I think and I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Written by me and edited by Quaker nuts :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 After Thought**

Nikki and I had just gotten back to the garage when we heard a frantic call on our radios.

"Damn, guys I need some help, I have the cops on my ass" we both hear Sal say.

"What do we do Alex? Should we stay here and see what happens or go out there and risk getting caught ourselves?" Nikki asks while looking at me. I shake my head. It would be useless for us to go out there to help Sal. We have no idea where he is and would be useless to help him.

"I'm on my way Sal, hold on." We hear Neville say and sigh in relief. We no longer needed to debate on whether to help or not.

"Yumi, Samson, Colin, come back to the garage, we got some news to share and plans to make." I say into my radio and hear confirmations from the three people I had just named.

"Do you think they will be fine now that Cross is going to help us?" Nikki asks. We both know how they all feel about the cops, especially Colin who has bad blood with the cops, for reasons he has not shared with us.

"We'll just have to hope they do. Cross is going to be a big part of our keeping Carbon City and whether they or even we like it, there is nothing we can do about it." I say and she nods while walking to our little eating area to get a drink from the fridge.

"You want something to drink?" she asks me and I ask for a coke.

"Here you go" she says when she hands me the can. I am about to open it when

I realize that something doesn't feel right about the garage. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end.

"Nikki, does something feel off to you?" I ask her, looking around to see what gave me the uncomfortable feeling.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I do feel a little uneasy, like I am being watched." She says.

"Let's take a look around, because if it's one of those reaper bastards, he's going down!" I say and place my can down. She had gotten herself a bottle of water which she then put back in the fridge.

We do a quick search of the place. "I found a camera here by the tires" I hear Nikki say and growl. "Yeah I found one here by the brakes" I say from the opposite side of the room. We disconnect the cameras and go back to the door in which we had entered. Only now do I see that it has been messed with.

"Seems the Reapers are eager to know what we are up to" Nikki says and I curse. "Which means they might know about you know who." I say, not naming Cross in case they didn't know that part. "Well we'll have to do a more intense search when the others get here.

"Lets listen in, we need to know how Neville and Sal are doing" I say, angry at myself for forgetting that two of my crew were in trouble. As we are heading back towards our cars I pick up my can and open it, taking a long drink from it. When I move the can away I pull a face, the coke was flat and tasted terrible. I put the now half empty can on a shelf and sit with Nikki in her car to listen to the radio.

"Nev, watch out the cops are closing in on you" Sal says and we hear the squeal of tires, he must have been turning a very sharp corner.

"Hahaha, take THAT copnuts" Neville shouts and we figure he took out some cops.

"Look Nev, stop messing around, we need to hide" Sal says, sounding annoyed, but we could tell he was worried about Neville. No matter what act he put on,

Sal and Neville were good friends, had been from the beginning. The fighting and all that was just part of their friendship.

"I know Sal, look, there is a part coming up here, we can lose them there and find a hiding spot on the other side, lets go radio silent till we are in the clear" Neville says and from then there is no more talk from them. Nikki and I are sitting tense in her car. I've suddenly started to feel not so good. I feel like there is cotton in my head and my eyes want to close. I shake my head.

Now is not the time for sleep.

"Hey, you ok Alex?" Nikki asks me, having seen me shake my head.

"Yeah I'm fine, just suddenly tired." I say, rubbing my hand over my face.

We both get a fright when the garage door suddenly opens and a car pulls in. It is only Samson.

"Any news from Sal and Neville?" he asks as soon as he gets out of his car.

"None yet, they're going radio silent till they've lost the cops and we haven't heard from them in about 15 minutes" I say, resting my head on the back of the car seat.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Samson asks me. I just nod, feeling even more tired than before.

We sit in silence for a further 10 minutes. I am feeling more weak and tired as the time passes.

"Hey, this is Sal calling, anyone there" we suddenly hear and cheer. Sal contacting us could only mean that they had gotten away. "Yeah we're here Sal, where are you and Neville?" Nikki asks after grabbing the radio.

"We're on the opposite side of the city, should take us an hour to get back there" he says and we frown. An hour, the drive should only take them at least half an hour.

"Why so long?" Nikki asks and we hear a sigh.

"Neville's just stopped to grab something to eat" He says and that explains it all. Neville is never full for long.

"Ok but hurry back, we've got some stuff to talk about and it is all important." She says and puts the radio back. "Samson, we need to check this place for bugs" I say softly, even talking taking it out of me.

"What do you mean?" He asks, giving me a worried look. I must be starting to look bad.

"We found two cameras hidden around here and are sure there might be listening devices as well." Nikki says, also looking at me with worry. "I'm fine guys, really" I say as I get out the car, only to start to fall. "Alex, I don't think you are ok. What have you eaten lately?" Samson asks as we hear two more cars pull up. It is Yumi and Colin.

"Just the same as you" I say and then remember "Oh and half a can of coke, but that was flat" I say and lean against Samson.

"What's wrong with Alex?" I hear Yumi say, my eyes having closed on their own. "We don't know, but I think we should get him and this can of coke to the hospital" I hear Samson say. Why did he sound so far off?

"Guys, I'm tired, let me sleep" I say and the last thing I hear before falling unconscious is Nikki shouting my name, then all was black.

* * *

**_Hmmm, that is interesting, what could be wrong with Alex. _**

**_Please review and enjoy :) _**


	7. Chapter 7 The Other Side

**Hey, sorry this took so long to update. I actually had chapter 7 waiting, just didn't have the chance to edit and put it up. Also I am a little blocked as to what to do in chapter 8, but will hopefully have it done tomorrow, or sometime this week. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome. This chapter was wholey written by Quaker nuts and I think its a great chapter, but you let us know what you think ;)**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 7 The other side**

The reapers warehouse:

"Is it done Harry?" Carl asked.

"Yeah boss, the leader of 'Alex's riders' is being taken to the hospital as we speak."

"Good, Bear, get your car, and take Jason with you, I want to make sure Alex doesn't make it to the hospital, got it?"

"Yes boss!"

Carl was pleased. His rival was now going to be one last threat for good, and he was getting a lot of money to do what he was doing.

Now to get rid of the rest of his gang and we're home free. Carl thought to himself. Suddenly he heard screeching outside, followed by an explosion, and more screeching. Carl rushed outside with Harry, and saw that both Bear and Jason's ride had been completely totaled.

"Some guy just came up, looked out the window, and landed a shot with some sort of weapon on the gas tanks of both, there is no way we can ride with these boss." Jason said, staring at the wreckage of his car.

"Well no duh Jason! Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"Only that he was black."

"Damn it, now I have to somehow get you two a couple of new rides. More money out of my pocket."

Carl stormed back inside, and looked on his computer. He typed a bit, waited, and typed another bit. He then got up and strolled to his car.

"If you idiots can't keep your own cars safe, then I guess you have to suck it up, and somehow get another one. I have somewhere to go. Don't know when

I'll be back."

"Alright boss, I'll keep watching the cash flow." Harry replied walking over to the computer.

"I guess I can tune Harry's ride since I don't have mine now." Bear said walking over to the muscle car that was parked inside the warehouse.

"I'll help, I can carry the wrench!" Jason said, running over to Bear.

Carl just sighed, and sped off into the distance.

Carl arrived at Carbon Canyon, and waited. About ten minutes later, he could hear the roar of a car engine. He looked over at the car, but couldn't get a good look at the car or the driver, for he left on the lights.

"Is it done yet?" The figure asked.

"Uh, no, we had some complications came up"

"I don't pay you for complications; I pay you to get the job done. Now, do

I have to stop paying you and get someone who will actually get the job done, or not?"

"No way man, we can get it done. You know Alex right?"

"Yes"

"Well, we poisoned his coke, and he's on his way to the hospital."

"Are you going to finish the job?"

"Well, someone came by and shot up two of my crew member's cars, and they were going to go out and get him."

"Who was it?"

"We don't know, all we know was that he was black."

The figure stood there, deep in thought.

"I know who it is, but I'm still relying on you to get the job done. You have two weeks to get it done, or he'll be the least of your problems."

The figure then got into his car, did a quick 180, and sped off. Carl wiped his brow and got into his car and headed off towards his warehouse.

Once at his warehouse, he went inside and found everyone where he had left them.

"Alright guys! On me!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and came over to Carl.

"I have a plan on how to get rid of "Alex's riders' Once and for all, here's what we do….."

* * *

**_Well there it is, Chapter 7. Done from the view of the other side. We will be back with Alex and co in the next chapter ;)_**

**_R&R please, thank you._**


	8. Chapter 8 Poisoned time

**Sorry this took so long to get up, there were some delays that have been sorted out ;). Thanks to Quaker nuts for editing this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed.  
**

**Please enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8 Poisoned time**

Nikki's POV

We've been at the hospital now for over an hour. When we got here the doctors

Took Alex away and we've heard nothing since then. I am sitting on an uncomfortable bench with Colin on my right and Sal on my left while across from us, on a just as uncomfortable bench sits, in this order, Yumi Neville and Samson. Not surprisingly Samson and Yumi are a bit squashed as Neville takes up a bit of room by himself.

"Do you think Alex is ok?" Sal asks, wringing his hands together.

Neither I nor any of the others know how to answer that. Yes we know it was deliberate, someone had obviously spiked that coke, maybe even the others and everything else in the fridge, but with what we don't know and the doctors are not talking to us yet, they only stopped by 15 minutes after taking Alex to ask us if we knew how to get a hold of any family he may have. I know his older sister is living close to Rockport city, which is most probably why he went there in the first place, to be closer to her and his three nephews. He also has a younger brother, but he is traveling the world at the moment, to far out of reach so it was no use contacting him.

"Does he have any family?" Neville asks and I realize that the others, though they are friends, know next to nothing about Alex and his life.

"Yeah he has an older sister, Stella; she's a lawyer who lives outside

Rockport with her husband and three sons and a younger brother Michael, and

He's traveling at the moment" I say and they all nod.

"I think, once Alex is out of here, we all sit and have and get to know each

other meeting. This not knowing about each other isn't good if we're to be a

team" Samson says and I whole heartedly agree. I do confess to being curious

about the others, did Sal have a girlfriend, was Neville an uncle as well, did

Yumi have any brothers or sisters, that kind of curious. Also, I wanted to know

what Alex had been up to when he left Bayport all those years ago. I might have

been angry at him, mislead by Darius, but I do care about Alex, I mean you

don't throw a lifetime friendship away so easily, though I came pretty close

to it.

"What is taking the doctors so long? I mean I know we aren't technically

family, but I think we have a right to know what is going on with our friend"

Colin surprises us all by saying, standing up to pace.

"Maybe they just don't know what's wrong with him yet" Yumi says, we are

all watching Colin. It would be funny, all of us moving our heads back and

forth, like a bad tennis match, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Well I am hungry; let's go get something to eat, all of us. Alex doesn't

need us at half strength because we were not taking care of ourselves" Neville

says and we all understand his words. For once he is serious and right. Starving

ourselves and worrying non-stop would do Alex no good at all. We need to be

strong for him.

"For once Neville, you are right." Sal says

"Hey, I'm always right, in my head." Neville says and we all chuckle at

that.

"I think I saw a cafeteria back down that passage. Let's get some chow and

maybe by that time the doctors will be willing to tell us something." Neville

says and we stand up and head towards where we will get some food.

We sit at a table for four with an extra chair for me to sit. We've all got a

tray with all different foods on them.

Neville's got what looks nice spaghetti with sauce.

Yumi has a simple salad, not trusting the looks of anything else.

Sal has what could be a burger, I don't know.

Samson and I got a cheese and tomato sandwich each.

To drink we all got cokes, well Neville has his diet coke. We sit in silence as

we eat. The food is not the best in the world, but it is what we need and no one

knows what to say.

After we finish our food we head back to the uncomfortable benches, but before

we can sit we are finally approached by a doctor named Dr J. Moorington.

"Are you here with Alex Messer?" he asks and we nod. I step forward.

"Yes we're here with him. I'm acting on behalf of his family who

Couldn't make it" I say and the doctor nods.

"Ok, well I'll tell you, if you will follow me, and just you" he says to

me and I nod.

"I won't be long guys" I say and they sit on the benches as I follow Dr

Moorington to his office. Once we are there he sits at his desk and offers me

the seat across from him.

"Well doc, what news do you have for me?" I ask as he picks up a file I see

with "Messer, A" written on it.

"Well miss" He starts and I realize I had not introduced myself.

"Oh, Nikki Cooper" I say and we briefly shake hands.

"Well as I was going to say Miss Cooper, The problem with Mr. Messer is"

* * *

**Quaker nuts: This was mean for anyone reading our story...a cliffhanger lol**

**Another cliffie for our readers to enjoy ;) please don't forget to review, they are always welcomed and appreciated.**

**Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9 Authors Note

Authors Note:

OK, so here is the story. I think it is obvious that this story has not been updated in so long. Well what happened was, my co-writer, Quaker nuts, for some unknown reason, just stopped contacting me and our story, this one, fell to the side. I have not been able to update as chapter 9 was to be his. So I guess what I should say is, this story is going nowhere. I have no more chapters written for it, obviously, and it has been, what, two years since the last update. If anyone reading this wants to take over feel free to email me at Claudine(at)Malyon(dot)co(dot)za (remove the (at) dot and replace with real parts needed).

I thank all the people who actually read and reviewed this story. It was my first trip into the world of fanfiction (not my last, though I've not posted anything else here).

Yours Sincerely

KFF


End file.
